Frozen On The Spot
by GiLaw
Summary: Jack the Frostbiter's back and he wants revenge on Nova. To keep her safe, the others decide to keep her in the Robot. But even that has his backfires . . . SPOVA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, wazzup guys? *sniff***

**KFee: You okay there, GiLaw? Your voice sounds weird.**

**NConn: Something bad happened to her.**

**KFee: What? WHAT?!**

**NConn: Well let's just say that life's a bitch . . .**

**Kfee: Oh . . .**

**Me: YES! SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED TO ME! BUT WE NEED TO MOVE ON! THERE IS ONLY SO MANY THINGS WE CAN DO TO FORGET ABOUT THIS TRAGIC MOMENT! I HAVE A GREAT WAY FOR MOVING ON!**

**SoLow: And what's that?**

**Me: *Singing* LET IT GOOOOOOO! LET IT-**

**SoLow: NOOOOOO!**

**Chapter 1**

**What Happened To You?**

Nova groaned and hugged herself even tighter trying to at least get SOME body warmth into her chillded circuits.

"I swear, if I ever meet whoever invented cold, I will have them smashed to pieces before they can even think about opening their moutbs to apologize," she muttered.

Snow had hit Shuggazoom once again and naturally Nova was keen to avoid getting so much as a toe on the white stuff while the guys raced out to make the most of the snow before it melted, even Antauri and Gibson who both admitted they could get used to building snowmen and having snowball fights.

"Oh come on Nova," Chiro smiled at her encouragingly."Surely you can't hate it THAT bad!"

Nova rolled her eyes. "It IS that bad, Chiro."

"What happened to the Nova fighter? Don't you like snowball FIGHTS?" Otto whined, tossing a snowmall at her. Luckily Nova dodged it just in time.

"Otto, I'm warning you!"

"Whatever happened to snow angels?" Sparx's all-too familiar cocky tone chuckled. He stepped up to Nova and gave her a flirty nudge. "Huh? What happened to the Nova who enjoyed making snow angels last year?"

"She grew up," Nova replied. "And it sounds like SOMEONE didn't make the most of that time!" she added, glaring at Sparx.

"Hey, don't you remember that Jack Frostbiter creep? You spent-" Sparx cringed slightly at the thought. "I mean he nearly-" The red simian cringed again before turning from flirty to awkward. "Wanna let me keep you warm?"

Nova pulled out a giant fist and held it right in front of his face.

"Okay, I'm going!" Sparx yelped, quickly making his way outside.

Nova scoffed and deactivated her fist. Feeling fed up, she trudged inside the Robot and over to her bedroom. It was just as cold as outside, maybe colder but Nova didn't care. She neefed the alone time.

_"I'm coming, Nova . . ."_

Nova lowered her eyebrows. Was it her imagination or had she just heard Jack rasping out a warning.

Silence . . .

The yellow simian frowned. "Of course Sparx had to bring back the memory. Thanks for the nightmares," she muttered to herself sarcastically.

_"I'm coming for you . . ."_

Nova shuddered and laughed uncertainly. "No- no, Nova! Snap out of it!" Shr smacked her head. "We got rid of him. He's long gone!"

_"There is no escape . . ."_

Scrunching up her eyes, Nova collapsed to her knees and let out a yell. "NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING TO ME!"

_"I will find you."_

She groaned in terrified frustration. "What happened to you?! We defeated you! Leave me alone!"

But Jack's blood curdling laugh just filled her ears. Nova screamed and tried to block out the noisr but her ears were ringing with Jack's laughter.

The sound became so painful that it was enough to cause Nova to collapse down. Gritting her teeth, she clinged onto the carpet, her ears ringing, her head beginning to spin . . .

And Nova passed out.

**Me: Well that was fun . . .**

**SoLow: No it wasn't . . .**

**Me: Yeah it was!**

**SoLow: NO IT WASN'T!**

**Me: Hey SoLow! Do you wanna build a-**

**SoLow: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Well I was gonna say a special machine that DOESN'T destroy haters like you but okay!**

**SoLow: Okay, b- WAIT, WHAT?!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- really, SoLow? Even Elsa is a better big sister than YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAH I'M WALKIN' ON A TIGHTROPE, NOW JUMPIN' VINES!**

**NConn: I thought you were making Vines . . .**

**Me: NO NCONN! UNTIL I GET A NEW SPARKY PHONE, I WON'T BE MAKING ANY MORE VINES!**

**SoLow: You make Vines?!**

**Me: USED to! Until my damn phone decided to stop making them!**

**SoLow: Phew! So I don't have to worry about you slapping me!**

**Me: *slaps SoLow***

**SoLow: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Me: I felt like it. And now I feel like typing some FanFiction! LET'S DO THIS SPARKY!**

**Chapter 2**

**It's For The Best**

Slowly but surely, Nova eventually stirred awake. How long had she been out for? Why had she even passed out in the first place?

Oh yeah. Because of Jack's stupid voice in her head.

"Well memories will do that to me," Nova murmured to herself, sitting up only to realise she was sitting on the med table.

"Finally. It's about time."

Nova jumped slightly and turned to where Sparx's voice had come from. He was leaning against the wall, watching her every move with obvious concern.

"How did I get here?"

Sparx opened his mouth to say something then paused before saying something else. "Yeah, how DID you get here, Nova?"

Nova lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why were you passed out in the first place?"

She sighed and was about to tell him but changed her mind. If she told Sparx the truth then it would only have him worried sick. Nova knew Sparx too well for that.

"Meh. I was just tired," she lied.

Sparx did not look convinced. Frowning slightly, he muttered "Is it something to do with that Frostbiter?"

Nova froze. "What?"

"We already know what happened," said Sparx with just as much concern in his voice as there was on his face. "The same thing happened to Antauri. When you went back into the Robot, he started complaining about these creepy messages from him."

"Wait, Antauri gets them too."

Sparx shrugged. "I guess that's the advantages of being fully robotic . . . and being inside his-"

Nova gave him a death glare which shut Sparx up. He blushed slightly. "Y- yeah . . . and Antauri kinda passed out too."

He glanced behind Nova who turned to see Antauri passed out on another med table. His eye lights were on and Nova could see his chest rising and falling but he looked very serious.

"So . . ." Nova bit her lip slightly. "What are we gonna do?"

The red monkey sighed. "Promise me you won't beat the scrap outta me when I say this, will ya?"

"Okay then . . ." murmured Nova but she prepared to pulled out her fists anyway.

Sparx sighed again. "The guys and I had this big talk thingy . . . and we kinda decided that if the Frostbiter came, we'd leave you in the Robot while we fight him . . ."

In a flash, Nova was off the med table with her fists out. "WHAT?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sparx yelped. "It's not my fault!"

Nova grabbed his neck with one giant fists and held her other one in the air. "YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU DECIDED TO LEAVE ME IN THE FREEZING COLD ROBOT ALONE WITH A FROSTBITER OUT THERE!"

"Hey! It was Brainstrain's idea!" cried Sparx, sweating a little. "He thought it was the most 'logical' option! Trust me, I did NOT like it!"

_**"SPARX!"**_

"I'm not kidding! You're the last monkey I'd leave alone in here with a monster targeting you!" cried Sparx.

That softened Nova a little. She lowered her fist. "Really?"

"Y- yeah . . ."

Nova pulled a face. "Thanks?"

Sparx chuckled nervously. "No problem . . . But Gibson DID say it was for best."

"And he was right on that."

Sparx and Nova looked up to see Antauri standing firmly on his feet looking very solemn.

"Oh no, not you too!" Nova groaned.

"Nova, think about it," said Antauri. "If the Frostbiter is targeting you like this, we have to keep you two as far away from each other as possible. The only way to do that is to leave you in the Robot. After all, there is no possible way he can break in."

"And there is no way, I can control my temper for that long," said Nova, hugging herself tight. "Remember how heat only makes him stronger?"

"It's for the best," said Antauri sternly.

Nova shuddered. "This is gonna be unpleasant."

Sparx put a comforting hand on Nova's shoulder. "You'll be fine."

The yellow monkey looked down on her feet. "Hopefully."

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! Poor poor Nova! XD**

**SoLow: Well was an experience . . .**

**NConn: This is gonna be bad . . . COLD AND ROBOT MONKEYS DON'T MIX!**

**Me: OMG, I HAVE AN IDEA! *claps hands***

**Zane: *appears out of nowhere* How did I get here?**

**Me: *turns on Zane's funny switch* NOW DANCE SPARKY, DANCE!**

**Zane: WHEEEEEEEEE! *starts breakdancing***

**SoLow: O.O**

**KFee: O.O**

**NConn: O.O**

**Jay: XD**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- HOLD ON! I WONDER IF SOLOW HAS A FUNNY SWITCH!**

**SoLow: OH GOD, NO!**


End file.
